Don't give me away
by blackm00n5
Summary: Rin confesses something to Sesshomaru on her special day. It's funny how the groom always thinks his bride is his at the end of the day...Father/Daughter story


**A/N A drabble-ish fic I thought up. I will try my hardest to keep fluffy in character.**

**Disclaimer I own only the plot and Rin's new Kimono. XD**

Though I'm sure she doesn't realize it, I glance her way. She's now a young woman, twenty years old three days ago. She has grown to be a beautiful young woman. Her brown hair is tied in a loose bun on her head, bits of hair out, framing her mature, yet still child like face. She's sitting on a small bench, wearing her simple red kimono. It was the very dress her mother had worn on this day. Her hands nervously fiddle with the fold. Her animated eyes staring intently at the ground. I stand up.

"Rin?" I ask, a very small hint of softness in my monotone voice. Something only she would be allowed to hear. She looks up at me obediently, as she had always done. The girl did nothing without my approval. It seemed that she wanted nothing more than to please me. Never once had she complained.

"Are you having second thoughts?" I finish. She gives a surprised look.

"No My Lord! I love Kohaku! It's just…Well…" Rin trails off at the end. I sit down again, raising an eyebrow. She takes the gesture as an indication to go on, as it was intended to mean.

"Well, you're the closest to a father I have. So when you walk me down, it'll be you who gives me away," She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. She turns her head away before reopening them.

"But I don't think I want you to." She finishes. I remain silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I've always belonged to you, and I always want to belong to you, Lord Sesshomaru." She tells me, returning her gaze to meet mine. Tears are welling up in her young eyes.

I take this into consideration. Yes, she had always belonged to me. Changing something like that would be close to impossible. I choose my words carefully to answer this. I need to explain it in a way she will understand. And that I understand. I stand and walk to her. She watches me the whole time, those brown orbs never leaving me. I sit down next to her. Without thinking, I put an arm around her and pull the girl close. I wrap the other arm around her back. She tries to pull herself closer to me, trying to comfort herself. I lay my head on hers, she gives a small, shuddering sob and hugs me tighter.

"Rin," I begin. "When I say I give you away, it's not you I'm giving to kohaku." I tell her. She slowly pulls herself away enough to look at me. I see confusion in her eyes, still wet with tears.

"I am merely giving him a small piece of your heart. You will always belong to me. It's only a bit of your heart that will belong to him, Rin. I would never give you up Rin." I finish. It surprises me that someone such as me, has said that. It's a strange thing to hear an emotionless demon lord giving such a speech to a human girl.

She pulls away again. Rin wipes her face until it's free of any sadness. The young, child like grin I love to see her wear spreads across her face. She gives me a small bow, then turns to grab her flower. She slid her black shoes onto her slender feet. Her hands go to her hair, trying to fix it to exactly like she wanted. She returns to her original seat. She usually was a very patient waiter, but now she's fidgets and seems very anxious. She does have reason to, though.

I have watched her grow. I knew this day would come. I didn't want to give her away any more than she did. No matter what, I will be protecting her, I will always be there when she needs me. Though I never saw myself as her father, I feel as any father would. I know she will always need me, she won't isolate herself. It's not in her nature. She will always be mine. Demons do tend to be extremely selfish.

I don't think I have noticed how truly beautiful she has become until now. Her fragile face glows in a strange way, happy and content, but you still see the sadness from what she's lost. Her small lips tug into a radiant smile that she loves to use. And her eyes still hold the child wonder and curiousness she never lost. She truly is beautiful.

Out in the field, we hear the music start to play. I stand with her, walking to her side. She smiles up at me, pure admiration and love in her face. On, what I'm assuming is done on a sudden impulse, throws her arms around me. I slowly wrap my arms around her. A few mere seconds passed before she lets go. Rin readjusts her kimono, then takes my arm. We walk out, passing everyone in every row. We reach the front, where her groom stands. She gives me one last hug, then I go to sit down. The ceremony begins. By the end of the day, Kohaku will believe she is his. It's amusing how wrong he is, because Rin, will always be mine.

**A/N Okay, again, I write a story and it was a lot better in my head. I tried to keep Sesshomaru in character, first time writing a first person fic from his point of view, please be a bit gentle? Anyway, flames will be used to cook my friends b-day cake. XD P.S. I don't ship Rin and kahoku, I just threw it in for those who do.**


End file.
